Djinn
Djinns 'são uma raça rara de eremitas habitação sobrenatural caverna. Djinns foram encontrados por outros caçadores e por Sam e Dean Winchester. Criaturas "Teses" vêm de islâmicos e Mitologia árabe. No programa de TV, Djinn não são o desejo de fazer as criaturas que são normalmente descritos como. Djinns são humanóides com tatuagens e escarificações cobrindo seu corpo. Seus olhos brilham em azul quando atacam suas presas. Os Djinns não concedam verdadeiros desejos, em vez disso eles envenenam suas vítimas e cria uma realidade alternativa. A vítima é presa dentro dessa ''realidade e acaba acreditando que a alucinação é o seu sonho em realidade. Ao mesmo tempo, sem que a vítima perceba, o djinn se alimenta do sangue. A única maneira que a vítima pode acordar, já que a realidade falsa está tomando sua própria vida é forçando o corpo a acordar. Às vezes, o poder djinns é tão grande que ele pode envenenar a pessoa até chegar à morte quando estão alucinando. Djinns vivem em ruínas, e são muito parecidos, tanto na forma caçar e atacar humanos. Mas Djinns fará vingança, e matar qualquer ser humano que matar um de sua própria espécie ou de um membro da sua família. A única coisa que pode matar um Djinns, é a apunhalá-los com uma faca de prata mergulhada em sangue de carneiro. Alterar a realidade, pode colocar as pessoas em uma realidade falsa por tocá-los. Intoxicação pelo Toque, Eles podem envenenar qualquer pessoa que quer apenas tocá-los. Força sobre humana, eles são mais fortes que os humanos. Homem disfarçado, Djiins pode passar como seres humanos. mitologia Um '''gênio (português brasileiro) ou génio (português europeu) (do latim genìus) é uma espécie de espírito que rege o destino de alguém ou de um lugar. O termo em grego para o mesmo conceito é daimon e pode ser empregado como um equivalente em português ao árabe"jinn | جن", uma vez que na mitologia árabe pré-islâmica e no Islã, um jinn (também "djinn", "djin" ou "djim") é um membro dos jinni (or "djinni"), uma raça de criaturas sobrenaturais.1 Etimologia e definições http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G%C3%AAnio&action=edit&section=1 editar Gênio é a tradução usual em português para o termo árabe jinn, mas não é a forma aportuguesada da palavra árabe, como geralmente se pensarmos. A palavra em português vem do Latim genius, que significa uma espécie de espírito guardião ou tutelar do qual se pensava serem designados para cada pessoa quando do seu nascimento. Portanto, o gênio é concebido como um ente espiritual ou imaterial, muito próximo do ser humano, e que sobre ele exerce uma forte, cotidiana e decisiva influência. A palavra latina tomou o lugar da palavra árabe, com a qual não está relacionada. O termo parece ter entrado em uso no português através das traduções francesas d' As Mil e Uma Noites, que usavam a palavra génie como tradução de jinni, visto que era similar ao termo árabe em som e significado, uso que acabou se estendendo também para o português. No árabe, a palavra "jinn" significa literalmente alguma coisa que tem uma conotação de dissimulação, invisibilidade, isolamento e distanciamento. Entre os arqueólogos lidando com antigas culturas do Oriente Médio, qualquer espírito mitológico inferior a um deus é frequentemente referenciado como um "gênio", especialmente quando descrevem relevos em pedra e outras formas de arte. Esta prática se inspira no sentido original do termo "gênio" como sendo simplesmente um espírito de algum tipo, frequentemente sendo associado a algum doselementos da natureza, das artes, vícios etc. Origens http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G%C3%AAnio&action=edit&section=2 editar De acordo com a mitologia, os jinni foram criados dois mil anos antes da criação de Adão e eram possuidores de elevada posição no paraíso, grosso modo igual ao dos anjos, embora na hierarquia celeste fossem provavelmente considerados inferiores àqueles. Depois que Deus fez Adão, todavia, sob a liderança do seu orgulhoso líder Iblis, os jinni se recusaram a curvar-se perante a nova criatura. Pela sua má conduta, os jinni foram expulsos do paraíso, tornando-se entes perversos e asquerosos.2 Iblis, que foi atirado com eles na Terra, tornou-se o equivalente doSatanás cristão. Características http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G%C3%AAnio&action=edit&section=3 editar Na Terra, os jinni teriam adotado as míticas Montanhas Káf (que supostamente circundam o mundo) como seu lar adotivo. É dito que eles são feitos de ar e fogo e possuem a capacidade de assumir qualquer forma humana ou animal. Por isso, os jinni podem residir no ar, no fogo, sob a terra e em praticamente qualquer objecto inanimado concebível: pedras, lamparinas, garrafas vazias, árvores, ruínas etc. Na hierarquia sobrenatural, os jinni, embora inferiores aos anjos caídos das hordas de Lúcifer, são obstante extremamente fortes e astuciosos. Eles possuem todas as necessidades físicas dos humanos, podendo até mesmo serem mortos, mas estão livres de quaisquer restrições físicas. Apesar da descrédito que foram recebendo ao longo da história, de alguns diz-se que possuem uma disposição favorável em relação à humanidade, ajudando-a quando precisa de ajuda, ou mais provavelmente, quando isto é conveniente para os interesses do jinn. Na maioria dos casos citados na literatura e no folclore, contudo, eles se divertem em punir os seres humanos por quaisquer atos que considerevm nocivos, e são assim responsabilizados por muitas moléstias e todos os tipos de acidentes. Todavia, quem conhecer os necessários procedimentos mágicos para lidar com os jinni, pode utilizá-los em proveito próprio.3 Tipos de Djinns http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G%C3%AAnio&action=edit&section=4 editar Segundo Mohammad cada enviado de Deus legaliza ou ab-roga crenças antigas analisando quais partes delas são verdadeiras ou não. No caso Mohammad canonizou a existência dos "gênios"Djinn, porém fez grandes modificações de como ela era anteriormente creditada. Segundo Mohammad que trazia mensagens de Deus, os Djinn nada mais são do que se chama no Brasil de "espirito desencarnado", porém eles mesmos não são desencarndados porque nunca encarnaram. A palavra Djinn(Gênio) como ficou conhecida no ocidente vem justamente do arabe Djinn, em arabe porém quer dizer "aqueles que não se pode ver", uma referência clara ao que se chama de "espiritos desencarnados" em crenças modernas. Quando então se vai a um centro a pessoa recebe na verdade segundo Mohammad, um Djinn e o Djinn recebe a pessoa, porém tais comunicações foram vetadas por Mohammad. Como tem livre arbitrio os Djinn são iguais a nós: serão julgados por seus atos. Segundo Deus revelou no Alcorão o homem e todos os animais surgiram da água e o homem também de um sanguessuga (algo que se agarra) na barriga da mãe (o feto parece um sanguessuga), mas a pele do homem é de argila (barro maleável), os Djinn tem sua "pele" de fogo sem fumaça. No AlCorão Deus informa que o próprio Alcorão é revelado para humanos e Djinn e pede que os Djinn sigam o Islam para poderem também se salvar. Deus informa no Alcorão que alguns Djinn são bons outros são maus, igualmente os homens (alguns são bons e outros são maus), porque ambos tem livre arbítrio, esta é a explicação do Islam para por exemplo ir num centro e o "espirito desencarnado" pedir para fazer um prato de farofa com frango e vinho, isto é uma "ironia" do Djinn com a pessoa que esta em comunicação com ele achando ser uma pessoa que morreu, eles fazem tais fatos porque tem livre arbítrio. Deus também informa no alcorão que satanás é um Djinn e não um anjo como se pensou anteriormente, esta crença do diabo que era anjo nasceu com o profeta persa Zoroastro criador do dualismo no mundo e foi acoplada por judeus na babilonia quando foram libertados pelo rei persa Ciro "o grande" que derrotou a babilonia, os judeus nesta época carregaram muitas crenças persas. Segundo Deus no Alcorão Satanás uma vez esteve com os anjos no céu porque era crente, igualmente a alma de qualquer Djinn ou humano também pode estar no céu por acreditar. ''Jinni'' na cultura ocidental http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G%C3%AAnio&action=edit&section=6 editar Os jinni (com suas características nocivas consideravelmente atenuadas ou convenientemente esquecidas), deram o ar de sua graça em produções ocidentais para cinema e televisão e que não tinham necessariamente o mundo árabe como tema, como no caso dos vários filmes e desenhos como "Aladim" e Shazzan. O melhor exemplo desta "diluição de conteúdo" ocorreu com o seriado "I Dream of Jeannie" ("Jeannie é um Gênio", no Brasil), onde a protagonista Jeannie, interpretada pela voluptuosa Barbara Eden, é uma jinn que vive dentro de uma garrafa sob os cuidados de um escrupuloso oficial da USAF. Em pelo menos três episódios da série Supernatural, os irmãos Winchester enfrentam jinns: 2x20, 6x01 e 8x20. Referências #↑ Robert Todd Carroll. Jinni. Skepdic.com. Página visitada em 18 de dezembro de 2008. #↑ The Jinn. Quod.lib.umich.edu. Página visitada em 18 de dezembro de 2008. #↑ Jimmy Dun. The Ghosts of Thebes (em inglês). Touregypt.net. Página visitada em 18 de dezembro de 2008. *al-Ashqar, Dr. Umar Sulaiman. The World of the Jinn and Devils. Boulder, CO: Al-Basheer Company for Publications and Translations, 1998. Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Criações de Eve Categoria:Prisioneiros de Crowley